One Snap Now We're Done
by le error
Summary: TMNT Guro Challenge. Short drabbles with different themes. WARNING: contains gore, blood, disgusting/disturbing imagery and sexual themes. Don't read if you don't like! This will be heavy dark content.
1. Amputation

#1 Amputation

Mikey centric

He couldn't make out what was happening. His eye sight was blurred and his head felt like it was swimming. He could hear his heartbeat and the sounds of voices …somewhere. Mikey blinked a few times to clear his vision and found the familiar color of red. He panicked.

"N-no! NO!" Mikey bellowed. The color moved closer to him and a rough hand covered his mouth. It wasn't a hard grasp, it was gentle but it stilled made the turtle become paralyzed with fear. The fear melted at the sight of green next..green and red..Raph..Raphael.

"Sssh. It's okay, keep quiet, little brother."

Mikey nodded and closed his eyes. Tears rushed from the corners of his eyes, hearing Raph's voice and not the humans. He heard Donnie and Leo too. He heard his brothers..finally. He was save. The instant relief hit him hard enough to relax despite the pain and numbness.

Perhaps it was just from the loss of blood, that his consciousness faded and darkness consumed him.

He remembered faint images as he tried to stay awake. Donnie's hand, his arm bleeding out and remembering the disgusting look of his dead arm that hung by a few strings. Pain blinded him and his body convulsed..then Leo.

His brother's warm touch on his forehead and reassuring words that everything was going to be okay now. Nobody was going to hurt him.

He really hoped this wasn't another dream.

Mikey finally managed to stay awake on the 8th day. He woke to the sensation of Raph's hand over his plastron. He still couldn't speak because of how dry and achy his throat was. His screaming still played in his ears and the humans laughter. He didn't want to remember it, he wanted his brothers. Mikey reached out to touch Raph's hand but found that his arm was completely gone at the elbow and below.

"Mikey." Raph began.

"M..mm..m..rr." Mikey's eyes widen as he continued to stare at his missing appendage. His arm was gone. Gone..He only had one arm…

"A..arm.." Mikey choked out.

"Calm down. It's alright." Raph said as he turned Mikey's head away from his missing limb. Mikey whimpered weakly, tears rushing down again and running down Raph's hand that laid at his cheek. Raph couldn't help but tear up. Seeing his brother in agony and terror. His body was covered in bruises and cuts. Infected gashes and swollen broken fingers on his right hand. He didn't want to think about what the humans did to his brother. He was sure he was going to hunt them down himself but right now..Mikey needed him.

"His arm couldn't be saved. It was long dead." Donnie explained carefully, "The humans must have sewed it back on and left it for kicks. He has an infection that I'm really surprised hasn't killed him already."

"He can't look at it without having a panic attack." Leo rubbed the knot between his eyes and sighed. It was week 12 and Mikey was still recovering from the ordeal. The youngest wore a long sweater for the purpose of only hiding his missing limb to avoid an episode. He was clear of infection, however, his appetite was diminished and his body was still weak. Mikey clung on to Raph for comfort which the hothead gladly gave to his brother.

"They won't get away with this." Leo said darkly.

"Let's focus on him first, Leo." Donnie quickly said. He turned to watch Mikey nestled into Raph's arms on the cot. He had to change the bandages on Mikey's arm before another infection would settle in. This time everyone would have to hold him down.

Raph hugged him tightly while Leo held on to his shoulder to keep him from moving. Mikey's cries and wild screaming filled the lair as Donnie worked quickly to clean the wound. Donnie scrapped off the dead flesh as the wound slowly started to heal. The damage that the humans had done to him was irreversible. The sinking feeling in Donnie's stomach made him want to burst into tears. He couldn't help Mikey, this was something he needed to overcome mentally.

The image of someone cutting of your arm with a butcher knife and sewing it cruelly back on for entertainment..

It was going to take a while to scrub that image out of his brain.


	2. Decapitation

#2 Decapitation

He was startled awake by the sound of a his door creaking open. A small tap from the wind and the strong small of blood. He wrinkled his nose at the copper tang and rubbed his eyes. Deep black shadows under his dull blue eyes, his green skin now dark and infested with infected cuts and bruises. His fingers were skinned from constantly picking and pulling and his finger nails were cut cruelly to draw blood. He ran his finger tips over the concrete, scratching lazily till fresh blood oozed from them and covered the floor.

The darkness was comfort. Protection. He wished his brothers wouldn't disturb him when he was sleeping. He hardly did anymore. He was so tired..very tired. He blinked past the haze and drowsiness. "Is that you, Don?" He asked. His voice was brittle and sounded as if pebbles were lodged into his throat. He swallowed hard, looking back at the ground and his bloodied finger tips running in straight lines on the floor. "I'm coming.."

Leo slowly got up from the ground. His legs jerked and popped at the movement. His emancipated form trembled, deep infected gashes were behind his legs and thighs. His skin was still raw and his broken tail hung limply behind him. He walked on a limp towards the door with his arms crossed protectively around him. The wind opened his door just enough for him to slip through. Nobody was there to greet him.

"D-Donnie? Raph?" Leo called out in a soft mumbled. He dragged his leg towards Raph's door which was just across from him. He followed the thick trail of dried blood and the rusted sais. He stopped to knock, "R..Raphie.."

He clung on to the door knob as he pushed open the door. The room smelled of rot, however, Leo didn't seem to be bothered by it. He limped to his brother on his bed and lightly tugged on the stained sheets. Raph's body laid dead and mangled on the mattress. His body was covered half way the blanket, his head missing and torso exposed. Another body laid still besides him, curled up and trembling.

"Are you waking him up, Raph? I bet Mikey is tired, aren't you Mikey?"

The quivering form didn't answer nor did he make a peep. He learned better not to move or speak. Mikey closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out his insane brother's voice that rang in his head. His cool and broken tone sent shivers up his spine.

"Why aren't you hugging Raph, like before…I'm sure he appreciates it. Maybe I'll bring Donnie..would you like that, Mikey? I don't want you to get lonely." Leo cooed as he lightly petted Mikey's head.

Mikey cringed away at the touch and fresh tears burst from his eyes. He carefully shook his head at Leo and pressed his lips to avoid whimpering. He didn't want to see his other dead brother..his mind couldn't take it anymore. He wished Leo would just cut him too. He prayed everyday that he would. Leo roughly patted Mikey one last time before limping away. He nudged something out of the way as he stepped out of the room, mumbling to himself about checking on Donnie and closed the door. Mikey could see the through the darkness as something rolled over slowly. Raph's dead sunken eyes now stared at him in horror on the ground.


	3. Cannibalism

#3 Cannibalism

Their bodies were squeezed together into the tight cage. No more to move or even turn around. Luckily, one of them was small enough to stick to a corner of the cage and not move. Their feet were bloodied and cut open from stepped on the hard chicken wire. The loose links of the chain poked into their skin, making the aggressive one want to lash out at the other three in the cage and attack the humans. They only stayed in the cage for a few days but no longer than 3.

They roughly dropped the cage into the large concrete pin and opened the latch. The purple tagged one crawled out first. His arm was badly mangled from a fight and the added crushing impact of being dropped in the cage worsened it. The red tagged turtle crawled out next and sat by the opening of the cage to help the blue one and orange one next. The orange one was unharmed but he was the most terrified. He was young, he still didn't understand. The blue tagged turtle was in worse shape from protecting the younger orange one from the chicken wire and the humans. He laid down at the opening of the cage, still hunched and curled on the floor. They were use to being folded in and cramped that the feeling of freedom was too overwhelming.

The orange one snuggled close to the blue, nudging his beak playfully to try and get him to play but he was already unconscious.

At least they were going to be safe in this room for a long time. A month. If they were lucky they would get fed or at least water. They were use to the treatment but their bodies were already malnourished from the journey. Red sniffed around hungrily, trying to find any sort of food that was available or perhaps left while the others stayed close. After minutes of searching the empty room, red walked back to the pile and let out a small huff as he rested besides the others.

Their stomachs growls angrily as they slept and shivered weakly. The usual playful and smiling orange no longer had the strength to even move. He watched as his brother beside him lick the blood off his wounded arm in an attempt to heal the already infected cuts and scraps. The blue one hadn't moved at all since their arrived. The red lightly nudged him with his beak, trying to get him to get up and move. However, the blue turtle didn't response and merely shifted his head to the other side tiredly. Red let out a growl and bit into his shoulder hard. The blue snapped and dug his nails into his neck, trying to fight back and the fight soon escalated. They were all tired, hungry and desperate for some sort of food. The smell of blood made the younger turtles perk up and watch with mild interest. The two often fought randomly to assert themselves. The blue turtle was always looked at as the alpha, the oldest of them but soon enough red knew the opportunity to overpower him was too great to pass up.

He gnawed on bone as dug his teeth into the blue turtle's shoulder, growling and snarling wildly as he tried to pin his brother. The younger turtles watched in distress, not really knowing what they could do since they were too weak themselves to break up the fight.

The blue turtle barely put up a fight now as the red turtle held him down, crushing his chest with his massive weight and turned his teeth to his throat. He bit hard, feeling the gush of blood in his mouth that warmed his throat and a sense of victory. He felt his brother's harsh and quick pants against his cheek as he held him down and kept him still. He could see the younger turtles pacing nervously in front of him, watching him as they slowly killed one of their brothers.

Minutes had past and soon the blue turtle laid still and lifeless. Red still held tightly on to his throat, drinking in the massive spill of blood that seemed endless and tasteful. He finally let go and licked at the large wound in his brother's neck hungrily. His eyes were still on the other remaining brothers, a deep growl sounded from him as if daring the others to come any closer to his new meal. He was starving and he knew his brothers were hungry as well. He roughly shoved his instincts back and calmed himself. An invitation was clear in his eyes now to the others but the purple and orange turtle's weren't so convinced. The orange moved closer, sniffing at his dead brother and lightly nudging him sorrowfully with his nose. The smell of blood was overpowering him till he eventually gave in and began to bite into the thigh. Purple joined lastly, staring fearfully at his red brother then down at the lifeless body.

They had no sense of remorse after they began to eat. They had no sense of morals to their actions but the only drive being their hungry was all it took. They were smart enough to conserve.

There was more room in the cage when they were transported home.


	4. Body Modification

A/N: casually whistles into this challenge again and drops off this

# 4 Body modification

A bloodcurling scream terrified them as it echoed and bounced through the entire lair. They all hurried together, checking around the rooms to find the source but Leo noted that Donnie was absent. The scream was heard again, only muffled from the lair and the indistinct sound of Donnie sobbing loudly. They only thought of the worse but it was never clarified considering the lab door was also securely locked down. No ounce of pounding or screaming out for Don was getting through.- nothing was getting past the locked door.

"Raph! Raph! Stop it!" Mikey pulled his brother back before he rammed himself again against the hard metal. It wasn't doing anything but making noise. There was no point.

Leo listened to the odd noises from within Donnie's lab. The sound of blades, tools and muffled cries of pain and sobs. Donnie wouldn't answer, refused to answer even when their father rushed over and demanded Don to open the door. Leo heard everything. The sick wet sound of something ripping then gut wrenching silence. What in the world was his brother doing in there? Or the worse thought, who was with him and causing this? Surely, his brother wouldn't lock himself in with a dangerous being on his own. Leo had a feeling that it wasn't any of those, Don was by himself completely. After a few long minutes of waiting, Don replied back with a stupid excuse for his screaming. He still hadn't opened the door much to everyone's confusion. Mikey departed first, followed by Raph then Splinter. Leo stayed behind and waited patiently by the steps to the lab. He had heard all the noises, the sick disgusting wrong noises that were in the lab.

Leo's eyes went wide with almost terror when he saw the lab door open and Donnie's bloodied hand grip Leo and pull him inside. The door closed once more and locked once more. Leo smelled the copper, antispectic and something overwhelming his senses. It smelled awful. Leo didn't notice the change until he got inside the lab. Donnie's skin was frighteningly pale, slick with sweat and drenched with blood.

"D-Don..oh..oh god, what did you do..."

Donnie's shell was gone.

Leo was in between gasping in horror of the scene and screaming. Don covered Leo's mouth with his bloodied hand.  
>"I'm..g-gonna bleed out. Leo, please.." Don was asking the eldest for help despite the severity of what Leo was seeing before him. He needed to get Splinter, Raph, Mikey..whatever! His brain was screaming at him to run and get help. He felt Don's hands gently grasp his own and pull him closer. His entire body was bloodied, he looked like he just got cut in half almost. The smell of blood invaded his nostrils and made him sick. Leo closed his eyes and held in the sudden urge to vomit. There was no possible way- no..what happened? Why- how was Don even standing? The urgency of the situation rushed him to comply and quickly grab the loose bandages that were wrapped poorly around Donnie's plastron. At least, where it use to be..<p>

Donnie released his brother so he could work quickly. His entire body was shaking, threatening to collapse at any moment. He grabbed a hold of Leo's shoulders to steady him.

"Donnie-"

With the last bit of strength, Donnie dug his nails into Leo's skin to silence him. He couldn't speak right now. Thankfully, Leo understood and moved quickly to cover his entire front. It looked never ending. He ignored the bits of flesh still clinging a hold to Donnie's body and even pieces of his plastron. It was a horribly mess. Leo read somewhere that turtles who lost their plating would die due to infections and exposure. This wasn't suppose to happen. Donnie was going to die, he killed himself by doing this. The bleeding had stopped but Leo was fearful of just how much blood his brother had lost. By the time, Leo finished, Donnie had already lost consciousness. Leo set him on the ground to rest and raced out of the lab to get Splinter and the others for help.

Who knew it would only take 5 months for the wounds to completely heal. They finally closed but it was still a mess. Donnie said he would fix them in a few months but he failed to realize that Splinter had taken all of his tools to do it properly. Leo had a disturbing thought of Donnie just tearing himself up again with just his hands and nails. No, Don wouldn't do that, right? Leo wasn't too sure anymore. Something about his brother had changed, something in his eyes brighten. It should have help a certain young curiosity that Leo remembered when they were kids. It was a exciting look of discovery until Leo realized just how vivid and dangerous Don's thought were becoming. Leo kept looking at his brother's chest. An array of mismatched puzzle pieces of skin over skin with discoloration and odd patterns. Leo never seen anything like it. A turtle without a shell. Don survived though.

"Why did you do it?" Leo always asked this question, expecting a different answer every time. He wanted some sort of light as to why it was nessacary, why he had to disfigure himself in such a way. Again, Leo saw that glimmer in Don's eyes as he smiled. The genius took a small sip of his hot coffee.

Donnie gently rubbed the front of his body, touching the still sensitive skin and shivering. "I upgraded myself." He said with an eerie smile. Leo stared at him in distrust. "You'll see.. I'll get better."

The lock had been broken on the lab door.


	5. Covered

#5 Covered Eyes

There were soft whispers near his, hushing him and telling him to keep his hands on his lap. He remembered and fell silent. His lips pressed tightly together and his head lowered. The small child was again hushed with reassurance as a delicate finger slipped under the cloth around his face. He turned it gently, his vision was now blinded by his mask. The child didn't move despite the darkness.

The body left and the warming presence was gone. His sight was gone but the rest of his senses were still guiding him. He had learned a lot from his sensei and he didn't want to disappoint him. The air tainted with a heavy overwhelming smell of copper. The child wrinkled his nose and his hands clenched tightly over his lap. Was this..blood?

The noises began and the first strike of a sword against metal startled him. His heart beat quicken and his mouth curved into a fearful frown. His shoulders trembled as he listened to the heavy grunts and screams of pain in the other room. The smell was becoming unbearable, it made the child's stomach turn and ache. A loud ear piercing cry of agony made the youth jump. A small whimper escaped him.

He couldn't take it. Everything inside him was telling him to flee, find his father and find safety. His legs bolted up, swaying from the disorientating sensation of the absence of his sight. He wasn't going to touch the fabric, his little hands tightly clenched around his forearms and hugged himself. He hurried out, listening closely to commotion as a guidance.

"Splint..er?"

He went around the corner, hugging the walls tightly and keeping himself hidden. Even then he could tell that a pair of eyes had already found him.

The young turtle walked carefully out into the large room, feeling around and inhaling the disgusting smell of crimson. His feet walked into the blood soaked ground, not really minding it since it was now being permanently stained into his nostrils.

"Leonardo."

The small child smiled happily when he heard his father. He was okay!

He hurried walked towards the heavy breathing.

The child still could not see, he kept his promise on keeping the blindfold over his eyes so he couldn't see around him. Splinter was impressed that he managed to move around without trouble this time. They had practiced very often and the youth was learning quickly. Leonardo tip toed around bodies and limbs. He would occasionally slip but he regained his balance with a small giggle.

Splinter slowly lowered the bleeding body to the ground, forcefully yanking his sword out from the man's ribcage and tossing it to the ground. A spray of blood erupted, coated Leo's face and surprising the child. Leonardo looked alarmed, his tiny fingers moved over his face to wipe the blood.

"Come, my son." Splinter kneeled down in front of him and opened his arms. The small turtle ran the rest of the distance and leapt into his father's arms.

"I heard screaming. I.. I thought you got hurt." Leonardo said.

Splinter chuckled, gently he pulled the blue mask away from his son's eyes. The small turtle revealed his wide bright blue eyes. The small speak of red was out of place just under his eye but Splinter did not wipe it away. "I am fine. Forgive me for leaving you alone for so long."

The rat rubbed at the child's head with affection and scooped him up into his arms. Leo wrapped his chubby arms around his father and nuzzled into his neck. A small yawn escaped him and his eyes closed. He had yet to see the mess of dead Foot soldiers around them as he instantly fell asleep. Splinter carried the small turtle with the blue mask in his other hand.


	6. Surgery

#6 Surgery

The body was capable of amazing things. Raph remembered seeing many learning program of the human level and of their workings. Of course, he wasn't a human, not fully, but somewhat close. Donnie always liked those shows, typical, Raph thought the body was interesting enough. He never got into the books of how it worked. That wasn't for him. He was more of a doer than compulsive thinker. Raph sometimes wished he had Donnie's brain. However, he remembered Master Splinter saying they were all intelligent in different areas. Raph was sure that whatever god or being created him, he missed that intellectual part entirely.

Yeah, he felt pretty stupid right now.

He hadn't felt anything at first until he felt someone's hands poke at it and press. The hot head gasped in pain and went to swat the hand away until he found that something was blocking the motion. The rush of memories flooded him and made him pause as the pain began to radiate in his side. There was an explosion, Leo was hurt and something came down on top of them. Raph shield him but then he blacked out. Raph opened his eyes slowly as his fingers explored the terrible ache in his body. There was something metal poking into- straight into him.

"Don't touch it!" Don's voice startled him but he obeyed.

"W..what happened? What's going on?" Raphael was dazed, the pain was slowly making itself known to him. He lightly touched his sore plastron, feeling the warm wetness at his fingertips made his stomach uneasy. It was blood. He was hurt.

He only had a few seconds to think of his own self before he quickly thought of his brother. Leo was okay, right? Where was he? He opened his mouth to ask Donnie but a sharp pain in his side alarmed him. He cried out and hissed. "W-what the s-shell..argh!"

"Damn it, Raph, don't you listen to me!" Donnie pushed him back down on the table. His hands were wet for god knows what reason. They slipped down to grab his arm and steady him. Raph stopped moving, panting heavily, his eyes looked like they were about to pop form his skull. He got a good view of what was sticking out of him. He was going to be sick.

"G..gah..w-what is..D-Don?" Raph croaked. In his mind, it made sense to just grab it and yank it from his body. Just pull that sucker out and he'll be okay, right? Right?

Don inserted a needle into his skin and immediately injected a clear substance into the IV. Raph felt something tingle all over him and more so down his lower regions. It was uncomfortable at first until warmth spread over him. It was pain killers. He wasn't sure he was glad or even more worried now. He hadn't realized Mikey was standing next to him, just standing over with watery eyes and a frown.

"Keep him down while I do this," Donnie said to the youngest.

Raph felt Mikey's hands pin over his chest with the utmost care. Everything was going too fast, Raph didn't even feel the first cut at his skin.

"What are you..doing?" His throat felt so dry. "M-Mike?"

"Hang on, Raphie, it's all good. Just look at me." Raph looked up at his little brother, seeing him simple despite the obvious worry and sadness in his eyes. He was also blocking the view of what Donnie was doing at his side. The large metal pole was being pulled, push upward and pinching his skin. Raph felt it and it hurt. Without these pain killers he was sure he would be screaming.

Donnie worked fast because Raph was losing too much blood. He couldn't waste anymore time. He had to cut into Raph's side and gently pull the metal up. Little by little, baby tugs so he could keep cutting in. He was surprised Raph was still conscious and talking. He didn't know if it penetrated any vital organs or arteries. Raph was lucky but the blood loss was still a major concern. His fingers had to dig into his flesh and pull muscle and tissue. The metal was really stuck and acted as an actual blade that embedded deep into his brother. He heard the metal disturbingly scrap against Raph's bone and Don winced. Raphael gasped.

"S-sorry. Hang on, keep him still.."

Mikey grabbed a towel and began to clean up some of the blood while keeping his hands away from where Don was working. Raph was turning white at this point and fading fast. Donnie's incision went further and further down until he finally tugged the last of the metal out of Raphael's body and tossed it beside him. Blood poured out from the wound, the damaged tissue and insides were a disgusting sight. Donnie cleaned up the best he could, making sure no metal pieces left first, then began to close up the wound.

"How is he?" Don asked.

Mikey wasn't too sure himself. Raph looked too unfocused, unlike himself, he looked ready to pass out. But at least he was okay, the metal was gone and he was okay. Don upped the dose of morphine and began a blood transfusion. It was a makeshift process and a little messy considering they didn't have the proper equipment. It worked nonetheless and Raph would soon recover. They just had to keep a close eye on him.

Mikey watched the blood from the bag enter through another IV connected to his brother. "Tell me again why I can't give Raph any of my blood?" The youngest explained.

"You aren't the correct type. It'll hurt him more than help." Donnie answered as he finished wrapping up Raph's disfigured side. "Leo is the only one with his type among us."

The near cot held the eldest who was also recovering and wrapped heavily in white stained wrappings. If Raph hadn't shield Leo the pole would have went through Leo's skull, killing him instantly. The two were safe now, battered and bruised, but safe with new scars.


End file.
